


Bad Publicity

by Unpretty



Series: Sorrowful and Immaculate Hearts [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Cantankerous Party Grandpa, Gen, I'M SORRY CHRIS HAYES YOU ARE A SERIOUS JOURNALIST YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS, Image Heavy, Mobile Unfriendly, Multimedia Fic, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne is either really bad at Twitter, or really, really good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Publicity

**Author's Note:**

> Either [Tumblr](http://unpretty.tumblr.com/post/143574551913/more-bad-publicity-ao3) or [Imgur](http://imgur.com/a/TdjlU) will resize images to your screen if you're on mobile; screenshots are bigger and prettier on Imgur.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will remain as-is for the sake of posterity and won't be updated to reflect the tragic appropriation of Matt Furie's poor Pepe. But Bruce probably did change his avatar eventually.


End file.
